


[Podfic] The Descent Verse (All Chapters)

by froggyfun365



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accents, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad French, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Cutting, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addict Sam, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Devil's Trap, Dream Sex, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fist Fights, Gore, Hell, Incest, M/M, Mutilation, Nightmares, Nipple Play, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Hell, Post-Hell Dean, Research, Rimming, Road Trips, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sam On Demon Blood, Sibling Incest, Slash, Straight Razors, Summoning, Swearing, Switching, Top Dean, Top Sam, Torture, Torturer Dean, Voodoo, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested at LJ's 'spn_demons' by alwaysenduphere in the comment fic meme, "When Dean comes back from hell, Sam starts to drink his blood instead of Ruby's." </p><p>** stream all of the chapters on one page **</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Descent Verse (All Chapters)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Descent Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/70254) by redtapestry. 



> This is the story that started it all... This series was my first ever attempt at podficcing way back in 2010 so I was still recording with a headset and editing was all trial and error. I may go back and re-record these all some day but I kind of like being able to see how much I've evolved as a podficcer and for never having done it before I actually think they're pretty darn good! Although it might be a tad fast... 
> 
> But let me know what you think. Listen and leave some feedback! Comments are <3 Enjoy :)

**Title: ******Unexpected  
 **Summary: ******When Dean comes back from hell, Sam starts to drink his blood instead of Ruby's.  
 **Length: ******7:33; 6.91MB  
 **Link to streaming and MP3 download: ******[HERE](https://app.box.com/s/h8idv5xixx6kg8kuhrwt).  


\-------------------------

**Title: ******Unwavering  
 **Summary: ******Sequel to Unexpected. Sam and Dean end up at Bobby's, where Sam's trying his damndest to save what's left of his brother's soul. However, Dean's determined to destroy Sam long before that happens.  
 **Length: ******16:09; 14.7MB  
 **Link to streaming and MP3 download: ******[HERE](https://app.box.com/s/a0y7u6nwfxgtg6pevxfd).  


\-------------------------

**Title: ******Undone  
 **Summary: ******Third in "The Descent 'Verse". As much as he wants to, Sam can't keep Dean in that room forever. They've got a lead on a voodoo queen with connections, so it's down to New Orleans for a good ol' fashioned ritual.  
 **Length: ******28:23; 25.9MB  
 **Link to streaming and MP3 download: ******[HERE](https://app.box.com/s/ir0d79l110k4lsqhxx7j).  


\-------------------------

**Title: ******Undertow  
 **Summary: ******Fourth in the Descent 'Verse. A voodoo queen performs a ritual and Sam finds out whether he'll get his brother back or not.  
 **Length: ******34:08; 31.2 MB  
 **Link to streaming and MP3 download: ******[HERE](https://app.box.com/s/jrc4pxrwqcsp7of588yz).  


(A/N - Translation: Venez en avant, l'esprit et résidez dans cet endroit means "Come forward, spirit, and dwell in this place." Hee! My first time ever speaking French! ;D)

\-------------------------

**Title: ******Unseen  
 **Summary: ******Fifth in the Descent 'Verse. Since Legba pretty much destroyed all Sam's hope, one thing is left unanswered: How exactly did Dean get here, and who exactly is responsible? Okay, it's two questions, really.  
 **Length: ******00:36:30; 33.4 MB  
 **Link to streaming and MP3 download: ******[HERE](https://app.box.com/s/q10w5pir6va14c1xhypq).  


**Comments are love! ******


End file.
